Viability Ranking
Here is The Arena's Viability Ranking from OP Rank to F Rank. OP is the most useful choice on your team and F is not recommended. Only legendary monsters are covered since you have no reason not to use them. ++ Disclaimer ++ This list is based around monster's performance in The Arena (PvP), NOT Team Wars, Battlegrounds, Duels, etc. Also, the monsters are all ranked based on how they are at Rank 5. Useful Links *Monster Categories Portal - This portal page regroups links to different monster categories (like the Elements Page, Negative/Positive Status Effects, Control, Healers, etc.) *News Forum *Top: Speed *Top: Deniers *Top: Damage *Top: Health *Top: Supports *Top: Cursers *Elements - Here you will find all Elements *Control Monsters - Here you will find all Control monsters in Monster Legends *Healers and Resurrectors - Here you will find Healing and Resurrecting monsters in Monster Legends *Tanks - Here you'll find all Tanks in Monster Legends *Relics Ranking - Here you'll find the ranking for Relics! *Monster Legends Ranking Council Election Page - Here you can vote for people to be on the Ranking Council *Monster Legends Competitive Admin Election - Here you can apply to be an admin! *Classic Duels Viability Ranking - Here you'll find every Classic Duels monster ranked from OP to F! *Special Skills Ranking - Here you will find every special skill (ultimate) ranked from OP to F! *Hall of Fame - Here you will find the most honored members that have once been on the site! Unranked Monsters *Korruptus *Lamia *LazarBeam *Urtikus OP Rank These monsters are too good for the SS+ tier, so they get their own special tier. By far the best monsters in the entire game. It takes a lot of patience and time (and in most cases, real money) to get them. OP *Eisul *Lord Pumpseed *Santerion *Warmaster Ragnarok *Warmaster Thalassa *Wyrmlad OP- *Grakon *Hookuai *Hornet *Madam Fusion *Rubellus *Thundeer *Ugluk *Wildbird SS Rank Restricted to the best of the best. These Legendary monsters are very good but cut just short of OP rank for having either lower stats or just weaker moves compared to OP rank. Despite that, they're easily some of the best in the game, and a team should really consider having any of them. SS+ *Crabbydroid *Draghar *Dunn Ra *Gorg *Helgudin *Kronx *Makugan *Mephisto *Mirak *Neobuki *Nisael *Nitroblaster *O'Reilly *Pierceid *PZ Ronin *Samael the Fever Scatterer *Samael the Plague Carrier *Silverleaf *Warmaster Gortak *Warmaster Remntar *Warmaster Sherezar *Warthak the Mountainsplitter *Warthak the Sunbringer *Wickah SS *Cain *Clipeum *Devastress *iMigbo *Ingenica *Koralle Brutalis *Kronxian Guard *Llum the Magical Matriarch *Marquis De Flambe *Nabuline *Narok *Olnir *Saika *Saulot *Sunblast *Synaptikus *Volthar *Warmaster Elvira *Warmaster Zahra *Xiron the Ruby *Zunobia SS- *Al Canine *Belbreath *Drakor *Faraday the Discharger *Faraday the Obscure *Frosilka *Gelotron *Gualgui *Hobkin *Hydratila the Riftmaker *Hyperia *Jasastur *Llum the Iron Leader *Lucifire the Helltaser *Lucifire the Hopefreezer *Mop *Nikasia *Rociuko *Stake *Ursus *Wangzhou *Warmaster Babari *Zenfira S Rank Restricted to monsters rivaling the ones in SS rank only to have lost due to either a bad move or worse stats. S+ *Borjork *Faraday the Electrolyzer *Gakora *Lighterium *Nadiel the Flooder *Nadiel the Pyromancer *Patrion *Positron *Prince Charmless *Qinling *Rekka *Storm Beard *Talos the Forgotten Artifact *Talos the Island Protector *The Baroness *The Inheritor *Tijen *Toshiro *Warmaster Barbael *Warmaster Necromancer *Warspellz *Wasper *Xiron the Emerald *Yimburbur *Zizania *Zyla the Faithful S *Alpha Cliviast *Baba Yaga *Balor *Beledig *Burotgor *Copycat *Demise *Dungeon Master *Dusk Aura *Fatid *Flamerion *Furrius Robin *Globrush *Granuy *Gregorz of Lyria *Grumpex *Gurlik *Hackster *Hirondeleor *Holter's Bodyguard *Hydratila the Boltcaster *Igursus *Itzanami *Inquisitor Fulmen *Kaih the Eradicator *Krugbo *Llum the Light of Freedom *Mishka *Nishant's Bodyguard *Patient Cyber *Rabbish *Rador *Samael the Disease Spreader *Shademoon *Taiga *Talany *Talika *Yamada *Yedra *Zameleon *Zombic *Zorgon S- *Captain Copperbeard *Cloud *Crissandre *Cryotan *Devastator *Eeltron *Fenrir *Francine Frank *Frostwrath *Hydratila the Icebringer *Incognita *Ixofex *Lady Solaris *Lucifire the Lifemelter *Metalisha *Nishant's Pet *Ouros *Privateer Morgan *Psilotus *Rabooka *Ragnael *Sergeant Hull Head *Soul Hugger *Sting Westclaw *Tankerion *The Sentinel *Thetys' Pet *Treetopog *Viperhotep *Voytek *Warthak the Skullcrusher *Zeighar A Rank Restricted to monsters that perform great or at least good in the competitive scene. The ideal monsters you should tend to go for if you aren't able to obtain higher-rank monsters. AA *Bandses *Brontes *Countess Flawless *Dr. Marihelson *Eggeater *General Atum *General Ingvar *General Thetys *Glitch *Gretchen *Igneus *Lord Mindson *Montauk Creature *Muerte McBlood *Oikawa *Quixote *Rocigon *Scrap Warrior *Shallinar *Shannara's Bodyguard *Talos the Automaton *Teskita *The Undertaker *The Warrior *Violet *Will "Razor Face" *Xiron the Quartz *Zimnyaya A+ *Annihilator R2 *Barbatos *Bella Baal *Blob *Bo Tai *Bright *Brynhilda *Carlo Canbino *Cavenfish *Enypiast *Famperium *Faugnar *Firael *Frostbite *Greedy Dragon *Ihtiander *Keithor *King Daeron *Kiridar *Krampus *Lau Lau *Learnean *Living Forest *M-2 WYVERN *Mercurius *Monky *Mountezuma *Nadiel the Deforestator *Petro Loa *Polaris Sea *Predagelum *Sarah *Scaraborg *Sparking Mantis *The Keeper *Timerion *Tulekahju *Uther The Valiant *Wolfgang A *Akhenotep *Alex Bone *Alces' Bodyguard *Alces' Pet *Amphidator *Atum's Bodyguard *Chill Bill *Clivia *Exo Skeel *Fightreer *General Darmith *General Uria *Harusami *Himass *Hiroim the Tenacious *Hydrok the Forgotten *Jakugan *Kihaku *Kozorg *Laomu *Little Red Furry Cap *Master Skeel *Metalhëad *Monster D.Vice *Mystery *Nexor Cox *Nidaria *Nox the Condemned *Octex *Pa'Lhax *Pigredo *Queen Luthien *Ra'Zhul *Reptie *Roxen Cox *Scarr the Outcast *Scryb *Shannara's Pet *Singularis *Sphyrnus *Stinger S1 *Sylvannis *Tesaday *Uru *Valgar the Pure *Vodyanoy *Yndra *Yntec A- *Ahran *Anton Acorne *Atum's Pet *Azuriel *Baltasar *Baron Traitor *Basthet *Caillech *Commander Alvid *Cyan Nathura *Darmith's Bodyguard *Discobolus *Dr. Viktor *El Dino Volador *Erebus *Fampira *GaiaNova *Galante Jr. *Galante *General Alces *General Holter *General Nishant *Goldfield *Goran *Griffin *Gullin *H2O Delirious *Hercule *Jabaline *Kassia *Layth *Legion *Lilysha *Lumoona *Mechamancer *Megaosteum *Minotaurus *Mr. Scratch *Noctum *Obsidiane *Pinky Flash *Plymouth *Ralbog *Remiel *Sir Automatronicus *Skull Rivera *Super Dan *Thetys' Bodyguard *Totem *Ukuduma *Uria's Bodyguard *Uria's Pet *Vanitus *Yilitre B Rank Restricted to monsters with average performance in the Monster Legends meta, due to average stats or situational moves. But they still are considered as viable options for your team. B+ *Ape-X *Dracontium *Draza *Drekk *Firca *General Shannara *Hasai *Lord Mammoth *Lui Calibre *Lux Aura *Malair *Megapolaris *Mommy *Mr. Flaky *Oghma *Osteoclast *Raccorn *Shork *Super Tomato *Tempest *Tephra *The Judgement *The Prisoner *Thyra *Uriel *Varuna *Virtue *VoltaiK *Watinhart *White Pandalf *Wildcat B *Arcade *Blockheart *C.Y.M.O. *Count Vlad *Deadwolf *Firyna *Flirty *Gangsterosaurus *Guava Juice *Holter's Pet *Ingvar's Bodyguard *Leviana *Lord of Atlantis *Lotan *Olafur *Pixelion *Qin *Rabies *Terroriser *Toy Master *Tyros *Vano$$ *Vanoss B- *Atlas *D.A.D. Unit *Darmith's Pet *Darude *Ingvar's Pet *Killeraptor *Klectus *Lord Moltus *MMOnster *Panda Claus *R.O.F.L. *Shakti *Trilops *Tryon *Vadamagma C Rank Restricted to monsters have some flaws in the current meta, but can still perform well on some occasions. C+ *Arch Knight *Avaritia *Darkzgul *Dr. Hazard *Hoodini *Monster Clutch *Nemestrinus *Passion *Son-Cookie *Ultrabot C *Kulkan *Lostyghost *ML-1 YAMATO *Osur the Brave *Roastie *The Firestorm *White Walker C- *Chocolove *Hayman *Sir Slumberly *The Ringer D Rank Restricted to monsters that are better than E rank due to better moves and/or stats, but cut short of C rank. Almost never use them, they aren't worth much of your time in the competitive scene. D+ *Firelequin D *Shí Hóu D- *Cupid *Firus *Worker Hulk E Rank Restricted to monsters that are so weak, that they can lose to epics. Only consider using these if you don't have other legendary monsters. E+ *Rockantium E *Lagerchaun *Thundhare E- * Thorder F Rank Restricted to monsters that can be outclassed by some rares but there is only one. Nice design but probably the only legendary you might want to get but not use in battle. F *Nebotus Category:Content